


Castiel's Question

by moondansr, Stormlyht



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondansr/pseuds/moondansr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something on Castiel's mind but when he asks Dean his question Dean doesn't want to answer.  Then he thinks that maybe Sam can help answer his question which gets him more than just an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel's Question

Castiel sat on the side of the bed, staring towards the window. Sunlight played at the edges of the hotel curtains, reflecting here and there across the carpet. On the other side of the bed Dean was just waking up. “There is something I do not understand,” he began, shifting his eyes to Dean. He enjoyed every encounter they had in bed but still, this question bothered him more and more as time went on.

“There are a lot of things you don’t get.” Dean yawned, stretched and stood up. “Which one’s bugging you?”

“When we make love…”

“Have sex.”

“Would you rather I say fornicate?” He didn’t understand this either. Anything with the word love in it seemed to bother Dean a great deal. They did make love though, it wasn’t just sex and something about calling it sex didn’t strike Castiel as correct. It was like calling what they did unimportant when in fact it was very important.

“So when we’re together, what about it?” Dean paced the floor a bit before stopping himself and focusing on Castiel.

“Why are you always the one going into me? Why don’t we ever do it the other way around?”

Dean stared at him for a while then he shook his head his face a mask, covered in a goofy smile and a quick laugh, “It just sort of happens that way, Cas.” Then he headed for the bathroom. “I call shower first.” The door closed and Castiel was cut off for the moment. The question stayed though and he decided that he really wanted the answer. It wasn’t that the form their love took bothered him, it was more that whenever Dean got that defensive there was something to find and now he wanted to find it.

*

Castiel blinked into existence right across from Sam. The small hotel table was between them and Sam had his laptop on it. He was obviously working on some sort of research. Outside the sun was slowly lowering in the sky. It was afternoon and Dean was out. That was why Castiel had come. He wasn’t after Dean this time.

Sam looked up at Castiel and blinked a few times before he gave Cas a smile. "Hey there, what's up?"

“I wish to speak to you about Dean.” He eyed the chair across from Sam and wondered if he should sit in it. He did not need to rest, but humans seemed to feel more comfortable when a person did similar things to what they were doing.

Leaning back, Sam motioned to the chair. "You can sit if you'd like. What's up with Dean? Oh," he frowned. "Did he do something stupid again?"

He nodded. He didn’t care about siting but this probably was one of those times, so he sat down. “No, he has not done anything new and stupid. This is a different sort of thing. I want to ask you a question.”

"Okay." Sam closed the laptop and motioned towards Castiel. "Shoot."

“When you and Dean make love why is it that he sometimes allows you to go inside of him?” He had seen them, of course, so he knew that it was true. He knew that they sometimes made love and that they switched back and forth. If Sam could go inside and Castiel couldn’t there had to be a reason.  
Sam's face went very red, then very pale, then he looked away from Castiel and stuttered, "I... um... what? No, please, don't..." then he stopped completely and covered his face in his hands.

"I don't understand." Castiel frowned. The behavior denoted embarrassment. What was Sam embarrassed about? "I know that the two of you are not married but today's society would never allow such an exchange so it is not as if you can be blamed."

Sam groaned and peaked between his fingers at Cas. "Cas," he whispered. "We're brothers."

"Yes." He didn't see what that had to do with anything but it seemed as if it upset Sam a great deal. He felt his brow crease further as he tried to think of why that was a problem.

"Cas," Sam said again, then he shook his head, lowering his hands. "That doesn't bother you? I mean... that we're... that we..." he seemed unable to finish speaking.

Castiel blinked at him twice and then asked, “that you make love?” He wasn’t sure why that was supposed to bother him but he had a feeling it was the issue. “It is disturbing that it is outside of the boundaries of matrimony but the more I consider it both of you have crossed those lines frequently enough.”  
Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Sam said, "You realize that it is illegal for us to... well, have sexual relations at all, right? That it's not considered acceptable?"

He shook his head, “There is nothing written in God’s laws about family having sex. I know that there is a common misconception that two men should not be together, but that is a matter of mistranslation and misunderstanding.”

Opening his eyes quickly, Sam lifted his head and sat straight up. "What?"

"God never said there was anything wrong with making love to anyone. There is an unfortunate problem with birth defects but that is biology and has nothing to do with God."

"You mean," Sam started, then he closed his mouth and took a deep breath. "Seriously?"

Castiel shook his head as he thought over those words, "At least not directly," he murmured. Then more clearly he said, "I am not joking around."

"I didn't really think you were," Sam said. "Okay, so, it doesn't bother you, and it doesn't bother God that Dean and I... have sex sometimes, so you wanted to... wait," he shook his head. "When did you and *Dean* start having sex?"

Castiel tilted his head, curious. He had thought that Sam must know since Dean was so close to him. “A couple months ago. He did not tell you?”

"No, he didn't." Sam pursed his lips and considered for a time. "I suppose that makes sense, he's been giving you certain looks lately that I've been curious about."

“He has?” Castiel had not noticed a change in the way that they were acting.

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "You haven't noticed the way his lip turns up when you're around, or the way he stares at you openly instead of hesitantly like he used to?"

He shook his head. Dean looked at him differently now? That was... interesting. For some reason it made him feel something like a shiver or a warmth. Perhaps, yes, it was a little like desire. "I believe that makes me happy." That was the proper translation of those feelings, wasn't it?

"Good to know Cas, good to know. So, you want to know why you two only have sex one way, when me and Dean swap?" Sam asked, watching Castiel. 

He nodded slowly, surprised that Sam had caught on so quickly to the essence of what was bothering him, especially when Dean didn’t want to talk about it.  
"Well, to be honest, Dean is kind of... particular, you know?" Sam started, using his words carefully.

“I do know that Dean is particular. I do not know how that applies to this.”

"He likes certain things at certain times Cas. You know we swap, but do you know how many times I... am on top, in comparison to how many times he is?"

“On top?” The english language changed far too often. “I do not know what you mean by that.” He was getting better at making the connections sometimes but others it seemed like the conversation would take a sudden turn into the bizarre.

Sam blushed again and cleared his throat. "On top means, the one penetrating."

“Oh.” He would have to remember that. There were a lot of ways to say the same thing. “No, I have not watched you often enough to know that.”

"Good," Sam whispered, then he shook his head. "He's more often in charge, so to speak. Sometimes he needs to let someone take care of him, or he needs to be... I don't know, out of control? Have you tried talking about this with him?"

“Yes, I tried to talk to him this morning but he ran away.”

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "Of course he did."

“This is an issue of control?” He frowned slightly as he thought it over. Yes, that made sense. Dean did not like anything that implied he might not be in control. Still, he didn’t see how it took the control away. “If he chooses to turn over control it is not as if he is out of control since he has chosen the position he is in.”

"Try explaining that to him," Sam rolled his eyes. "There's some stigma related to being penetrated, like somehow that makes you the girl. So, not only is there a control issue, but there's the thought that if he's giving it up then he's a woman or something. He probably doesn't even understand everything he's thinking Cas."

“That is strange.” Castiel thought it over further and took a deep breath. He might never find out what it was like the other way around in this case, but at least he thought he understood. “So it is like the word love. He will not want to hear it.”

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "He doesn't really like..." then he paused. "Do you want to swap with him?"

“I have been curious.”

"Well," he took a breath. "How do the two of you know when, you know, you'll be together? Do you set it up ahead of time, or just wait until I'm not around or what?"

“He calls.” Castiel studied Sam, wondering if he was upset by it. It still puzzled him that Dean had not told Sam about the two of them.

Sam looked thoughtful, then he nodded. "Okay. Next time it seems like he wants me to be... you know, I'll call you, I can do that without saying anything out loud, right?"

Castiel nodded, “It is simple. I will tell you how, but won’t you be unhappy to loose that time? You seemed rather disturbed that it didn’t happen very often.”  
Sam shrugged. "I think, once he gets the idea you can handle it, he'll be better about it. I will miss it, but," he shrugged. "I like you Cas, and if you two are... you know, then I don't want you to be missing out."

“That is very nice of you, thank you Sam.” There was another question he had which he’d been keeping for a long time but he decided to keep it to himself. After all it was probably best to stick with one question at a time. He leaned forward and whispered into Sam’s ear the secret of calling to him silently.  
Sam listened closely, then tried it out before Castiel left, to make sure he had it right.

*

Dean had not been able to shake Castiel’s question all day long. He hadn’t expected it. For two months Cas had never suggested a single thing. He’d gone along with whatever Dean was in the mood for, without question and had seemed to enjoy it as much as Dean did. It had been pleasant to explore what made the other man hot, to find his sensitive places. Honestly, he was starting to really feel something for Cas and that was bad. Those sorts of feelings he had always reserved for Sam.

When he came in the door and saw Sam he knew what he wanted and somehow it was Cas’ fault, making him think about it all day long with that stupid question. “Hey, I got dinner.” He set down the bag of fast food with a grilled chicken salad for Sam and a bacon cheeseburger and fries in it for himself.  
Sam looked up from his laptop and gave Dean a smile. "Thanks." He reached for the bag and started pulling things out. "Anything interesting happen to you today?"

“Stopped at the police station, nothing new or useful,” he popped a fry in his mouth, “talked to the father again but,” he shrugged. Overall it had been one of those not really worth talking about days. It was no wonder Cas had pretty much taken over his brain with his sudden desire to try being on top. “Oh yeah, got that book you were looking for. Local library had it.” He pulled it out of his coat and set it on the table. He hadn’t checked it out, of course, he’d just taken it. “You?”

"Nothing overly useful," Sam said, taking the book and looking it over. "The internet doesn't seem interested in this murder except to spread it across the news sites. So, yeah." He reached for the salad dressing and opened it, pouring it over his salad. "What do you want to do tonight?"

Dean smirked, “Oh I don’t know, I thought we’d stay in. We can probably find something to do with ourselves.” He never could seem to get himself to admit when he wanted… that. In fact half the time when he did he didn’t actually end up getting it because he hated showing a need. Sex was on the menu though, one way or another and if he could push things in the right direction that would be like ice cream on the pie.

Sam chuckled and nodded. "Yeah? You after something in particular?"

"No, just thought... you know?" He took a bite of his burger to cover up any give away expression that might come over his face and studied the curtains as he chewed.

"Is that so?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows. He seemed to be watching Dean very closely. "So you and Cas," he said lightly. "You two get along really well these days, have you noticed?"

That was a bit startling, “Cas and I? Yeah, I guess.” Had Sam somehow figured things out? How could he have? Dean had made sure the maid was in before he’d called Sam and he’d gone back to the hotel with a girl from the bar the night before. There was no reason for Sam to think he’d been with Cas. The worst thing about hiding it was that Dean wasn’t completely sure why he was doing it. For some reason he felt guilty about it like he never did with the women.

"Dean," Sam said in his best you're being evasive and I know, voice. "Look, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

“Of course there isn’t.” Shit, he knew. Somehow he knew. How did he know? Dean looked at him closely wondering just how much he knew. Was it just last night, or was it more than that?

"Then why are you hiding it from me?" Sam asked, mixing his salad and not looking up at Dean. "Are you worried I'll be jealous?”

He couldn’t tell jack looking at Sammy’s hair and Sam knew it. “Hiding what?”

"You're relationship with Cas," Sam said, his voice very neutral.

“It’s not…” he didn’t know the answer and besides that, “we’re just…” having sex was what he wanted to say but he didn’t manage it. Why was this so hard? He should just be able to say whatever he wanted to. Since when did he have a stuttering problem? “It doesn’t mean anything.”

"Bullshit!" Sam looked up, his voice hard and his eyes a mixture of anger and hurt. "Don't you fucking lie to me Dean."

“I’m not.” This wasn’t going well, especially not with the activities he’d been hoping for. He didn’t know what had put Sam on edge, or onto this at all really. One thing he knew, he needed to get talking or Sam would be cold all night. “It just sort of happened one night and,” he shrugged, “why are you so upset?”

"Because you kept it from me," Sam said, putting his fork down. "You know, you're really important to me, but you don't have to keep this sort of thing from me. You've always been really good at telling me what sort of sexual exploits you're into, so I don't see why you couldn't tell me about Cas. Or were you afraid I'd stop having sex with you?"

Dean tossed the rest of his burger down and walked to the door, then to the window. He pulled back the curtain and looked out of it. “I just,” he shook his head, “I don’t know.” At first he had wanted some time to process things, then he’d gone so long without saying it seemed too late somehow but besides that there was something different about Cas. He turned and looked at Sam, “I really don’t know.”

Sam took a deep breath and then stood, walking over to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist. "I love you," he said softly. "You're my brother and I'll always love you, but if you care about Cas, you should have told me."

He shook his head, pulling Sam close. “I hate it when you do this.” Of course he loved Sammy, in fact he loved him in far too many ways, all of the right ones and all of the wrong ones too. “You don’t think…?” Did Sam think he was feeling something like that for Cas? He wasn’t, he couldn’t be, it couldn’t be anything like that. He shook his head, “No, I, Cas is just… it really isn’t like that, you know? It isn’t.”

"You're an idiot," Sam said, tilting his head to one side and kissing Dean's neck.

“Mm…” he wanted to protest but Sam’s mouth felt so warm against his neck and his mood hadn’t changed that much. He still wanted what he wanted, even though he was now also confused and a little bit worried and a whole lot uncertain. In fact all of that just made him want it more. “Sammy… I don’t want to argue. I wasn’t trying to upset you.”

"I'm not arguing with you," Sam said, then he lightly nuzzled Dean's neck. "Want to finish your food?"

He did not want to finish his food. “Do you?”

"Naw," Sam shook his head. He licked Dean's neck, then lightly bit it.

Dean closed his eyes and ran his hand down Sam’s back. The talk about Cas had really been disturbing and he wasn’t even completely sure why. He felt guilty about some of what he’d said, but he wasn’t sure why he did. “Want you, Sammy.”

"Yeah?" Sam whispered. "Are you sure?" Sam pressed himself close to Dean and then backed away enough to close the curtains.

“Very sure,” Dean leaned in, pressing him against the curtains he had just closed and kissing him, slow and long. He wasn’t in a hurry, he wanted to take his time, a mood which often struck him when he wanted to be on the bottom instead of on top.

"Hmmm... Dean," Sam moaned, running his hands down Dean's back and cupping Dean's ass. "You're really in a great mood," he whispered, voice a little husky.

“That’s good, right?” He trailed kisses over his brother’s ear, down his neck and over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam said, arching his neck to the side so Dean could get better access to his skin. "I like it when you're like this."

*

“Cas, we, um... he's in the right mood, but... I've started... so maybe you don't want to join us?“ Sam’s voice came to Castiel as if the words had been spoken to him out loud.

Maybe he didn’t want to join them? Actually Castiel really did but he wasn’t sure how Sam would feel about that and it was crossing a certain line, a line he hadn’t crossed. He took a look into the room and saw the two brothers, he’d always admired their bodies together. That was why he had watched them in the first place. The first time it had been an accident but after that he hadn’t been able to resist. Then Dean had given him that first kiss and he’d gotten to experience some things for himself but at the heart of it what he really wanted was… both men.

He had hesitated too long and the two were on the bed now, still clothed but Dean had pulled Sam over on top of him and Castiel could tell that Sam was right. Dean was in that mood, but would he want just anyone in him? Didn’t he particularly want his brother?

I can always leave. With that thought Castiel moved to the bedroom, standing uncertainly beside the bed and looking down at them. It took Sam a moment to realize that Castiel was there, but when he did, he looked over at him from the side, his hands still roaming over Dean's chest. "Hey Cas," he said softly, the barest hint of disappointment flashing quickly through his eyes.

Dean tensed and looked over, “Cas?”

“I can leave,” Castiel offered. He shouldn’t have come. Sam had offered but of course this wasn’t what he preferred.

"No, you don't have to leave," Sam said, and he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, pressing him down. He returned his gaze to Dean. "Be good to him," he said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Dean looked both confused and disturbed.

"Dean," Sam shook his head and pressed himself flush against his brother, kissing him deeply and roughly. When he broke away, his eyes were glazed with lust and he licked his lips. "Don't hide from this."

“I’m not.”

Castiel had not been completely unaware of the conversation revolving around him but he thought it would be better to not mention it. He had many unsettling feelings about it. Sitting down on the side of the bed he ran a hand over Dean’s hair. He really cared about Dean, more every day. It might even be the romantic sort of love Sam thought Dean was feeling but Dean… it was hard to see how he felt. “I think he really wants you Sam, not me.”

Sam frowned and looked over at Cas, uncertainty in his face. "I..." then he looked down at Dean. "No, he needs..." then he trailed off and reached for Cas' hand. "Here, don't just brush Cas, grab hold of those short strands and jerk his head back. He likes to have his throat exposed." Sam showed Cas what he meant, then nodded at Cas.

Dean moaned and his eyes went between the two men.

“Of course I will not be able to do it just how you do,” Castiel said but he did copy Sam’s motion, demonstrating that he had the ability to do as Sam had done. Then he met Sam’s eyes, “Do you intend to leave?”

"I had," Sam said. "I didn't figure you'd want me to stay." His voice was soft as he ran a hand down Dean's chest, lightly pressing his fingers into the flesh.  
"What do you think Dean? Should Sam leave?"

Dean shook his head looking up at Sam.

“Should I?” Castiel asked next, then he leaned in and breathed into Dean’s ear, “I can.”

“I…” Dean looked at Castiel uncertainly. It was interesting to see him so uncertain.

Sam looked over at Cas, then down at Dean. One hand reached for Dean's dick and squeezed it through Dean's jeans. "What's wrong Dean?" Sam said, voice low. "You don't know if you want Cas deep inside of you? All this time, and you've never thought of it? I didn't think he'd want me around for it, but..." he looked back over at Cas. "It seems he doesn't mind for the moment."

“No, I do not mind your presence. This started with the two of you. It would feel wrong if you left.” On the other hand, “I have no idea what one does with three people.” There had to be something, after all threesomes would not have a name otherwise.

Grinning just a little, Sam said, "Well, we've never been in a threesome either, so I guess we'll just have to wing it." Then he cleared his throat. "We've never been in a threesome *together* I should say."

“Is this really happening?” Dean asked, then he reached out and put his hand over Sam’s and strained until he could kiss Castiel. When he pulled back he said, “Because if it is I think it needs less talking.”

"Just because you don't like to talk Dean," Sam said, licking his lips as he watched Dean and Cas kiss. "Doesn't mean everyone else wants to shut up." Then he started opening Dean's fly, one hand slipping under his shirt to lightly touch Dean's skin.

“He does not like talking,” Castiel said, unbuttoning Dean’s shirt from the top. “Maybe we should have made some sort of plan.” After all, Dean didn’t have four hands with which to guide their movements and besides, Sam had been in charge until he’d arrived. That gave him an idea. He looked at Sam, “You could tell me what to do. It would be as if you had two bodies instead of one.”

Sam gasped as he thought about that, and his hands trembled slightly on Dean's fly. "You'd be alright with that Cas? Taking my directions?"

Dean moaned and it sounded halfway between appreciation and desperation.

If Castiel hadn’t been alright with it in the first place he would have been as soon as Sam responded. He liked the obvious interest Sam had for the idea. “Yes, I especially like taking direction when I try new things.”

"I can already tell you like it Dean," Sam said, and he leaned down to kiss Dean's neck again. "Do you want me to tell Cas what to do Dean? Would you like to be a plaything to us this evening?"

“No, Sammy, please. Don’t… *don’t* make me talk about it.” Dean stared up at him, face flushed and Castiel felt his lips curl up in amusement. He had never seen Dean like this in person. Sam seemed to be the only one who could make him so visibly desperate and bothered.

"Why not Dean?" Sam asked, biting at the flesh before licking it. "You like it when you have to tell me what you want. It makes you so hard."

“Mm… Sammy…” Dean’s eyes flickered to Castiel. In them all Castiel could see was need.

"That's right Dean," Sam shifted so he was laying on the other side of Dean. "Sammy and Castiel. And you like that, you like knowing we're both going to have you." Looking up at Cas, he nodded at Dean's shirt. "Let's get him out of this," he said. "Dean doesn't need clothes this evening."

Dean had complained on several occasions that it was disturbing when Castiel made his clothes just disappear but in this case it seemed like it might be excusable, so he finished unbuttoning the shirt and then with a touch it was gone. Instead of protesting like he usually did Dean moaned, “Cas.”

He looked across at Sam, “too fast?”

"Oh," Sam blinked, then grinned. "No, in fact, why don't you do that with the rest of his clothes too?"

It was nice to have permission and for once Dean didn’t protest as Castiel did away with the clothes. “There.” He looked over Dean, his eyes trailing on the hard and soft lines, catching on his long, hard length. That had been inside of Castiel many times now but if all went well tonight he would get to return the favor.

"Now that's pretty," Sam said, running a hand down Dean's side and leaning over to lick at a nipple. "Dean, we're going to make you come so hard tonight." Then he looked at Cas. "Have you ever bit his nipples?"

Castiel shook his head. Dean almost seemed afraid to let him spend too much time on those. They were hard and dark, very tempting to play with and he knew from things Dean had done to Castiel’s that a certain degree of biting felt good. He reached out and touched the nipple nearest him. "This one is mine?"  
Dean’s body shook.

"That's right. I heavily suggest sucking, pulling and biting. Unless he bleeds from it, you can't bite too hard." Then Sam leaned down and sucked the nipple he had into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and letting his teeth graze it.

Castiel followed his lead and instructions, only half listening to Dean’s protests which didn’t sound very clear or real to him. He felt his own desire growing as he continued, his head so near to Sam’s that occasionally Sam’s hair brushed his cheek.

Sam bit harder, pulling the nipple with his teeth away from the flesh, then he looked over at Castiel. "He's beautiful when he wiggles, isn't he?"

“Yes, he really is,” Castiel pulled away to agree and his eyes caught Sam’s. “Thank you for sharing him with me tonight.”

“Sammy, Cas, please…”

"Oh hush Dean," Sam said, holding Cas' eyes. "You only get what we feel like giving you, when we feel like giving it to you." He reached a hand up to grasp hold of Dean's nearest arm and he held it tight in his hand above Dean's head.

A complaining moan followed, but Dean didn’t say anything else as Castiel took hold of his other arm and pinned it next to the one Sam had hold of.  
“You give him a very hard time and he likes it on these occasions.”

"Yes, he does." Sam reached a hand out to touch Castiel's shoulder. "Does it please you? To tease him like this?"

Castiel considered it, then his gaze went from Sam to Dean and back to Sam. “It is pleasing to see him this way.” There was more he could say but he didn’t want to say all of it in front of Dean. It was pretty obvious to him that Dean needed this, whether he knew it or not.

Sam relaxed a bit and smiled then, lowering his hand and placing it on Dean's thigh. "Good." Then he returned to teasing Dean's nipple, his other hand running lightly up and down Dean's leg.

For a moment Castiel watched in fascination, then he went back to the other nipple picking up where he'd left off. He could feel Dean's muscles tensing, feel his struggles as he tried to free his arms. Dean's moans became a sort of background music.

Letting Dean's nipple out of his mouth with an audible pop, Sam sucked and bit up his body to Dean's neck. "I'm going to mark you up Dean," he whispered, attaching his mouth to Dean's neck and sucking at his flesh, his one hand leaving Dean's leg to run up Dean's body. Sam's nails dug into Dean, leaving little read marks behind.

Dean went crazy, thrashing around so much that Castiel had to stop and put more pressure on the arm he was holding to keep it in place. His eyes followed Sam with interest as the other man created dark bruises on Dean’s skin using only his mouth. Dean loved it, Castiel was certain of that. He even wondered what it felt like himself. Being who he was his skin would never hold such a mark for long and he felt an odd sadness at that thought.

When Sam took a breath, he looked over at Cas and grinned. "Do you know how to do this? You suck the neck into your mouth and keep yourself latched onto him. If you want to intensify the pain and make the mark darker, you can run your teeth across it as you suck. Let's do one together, each side of his neck."

He nodded agreement. “I will try.” Then he put his mouth against the soft flesh on Dean’s neck and began sucking.

“No, Cas, Sammy… oh… mn…” Dean protested.

Sam kept sucking for a long time, but when he finally backed away, he grinned down at Dean. "You like that, don't you?" Sam asked, kissing Dean and pressing his tongue deep into Dean's mouth before pulling away. "I know how much you like that."

Castiel pulled away a little after Sam and looked at the marks as Sam spoke. Sam’s had turned out darker somehow. He must have used his teeth more. Watching the two men kiss was incredibly arousing. Castiel trailed his tongue down Dean’s body as the kiss was ending.

Pulling away completely for a moment, Sam looked down Dean's body and then over to Castiel. "I think he's ready for the next step Cas, are you? It's time to stretch him."

Castiel nodded. “Is it okay if I do that?” He knew that there was an especially important spot in there he needed to find, a place that should be hit as much as possible during actual love making. Finding it with his fingers first might make it easier to find again later.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea." Sam turned and wrestled with the side table a moment before pulling out a tube of lube. "You'll want to use this." Then he looked at Dean. "Spread your legs for Cas, Dean," Sam said. "Show him how much you want him to do this.”

Dean moaned but spread his legs, closing his eyes then opening them to look at Sam as Castiel pressed the arm he’d been holding against the one Sam was holding. “Do you want this?” Castiel asked Sam.

"Yes," Sam said, nodding his head and accepting the other arm, pinning them down firmly. "Thank you Cas."

Castiel smiled at him briefly, “Of course.” Sam looked rather sexy this way, he thought and it was a little sad Dean let him show this side of himself so infrequently. Taking the lube he paused and looked down at Dean. He liked watching Sam kiss Dean. Would Dean like watching him kiss Sam? Would Sam allow him that kiss? He leaned in and kissed Sam.

Sam's eyes got wide, but he only paused for a moment before returning the kiss, leaning into Cas and opening his mouth to swipe his tongue out across Castiel's lips. He opened his lips and allowed his tongue to be claimed in the way that Dean had taught him. Then he heard Dean moan and felt that the move had been a good one. Sam’s kiss was different from Dean’s but it held its own appeal.

Sam's free hand reached down to pinch Dean's nipple and he continued to pinch the flesh around it as he kissed Cas, opening his mouth fully. Then he pinched further down Dean's body, his fingers brushing briefly against Dean's dick.

Castiel finally pulled away, feeling a little bit dizzy. He had yet to figure out the reason for that effect. It was not a lack of air, he knew that much. He moved away from Sam, covering his fingers with the lube then running them over, around and slowly sinking them into Dean’s hole. Tonight was about Dean. He glanced at Sam and wondered if Sam knew his interest extended beyond Dean, that he had a desire for both brothers. Dean had just been the one who noticed his interest first.

Sam was watching him closely, a slightly curious look on his face. "Yeah," he said once Castiel's fingers were inside Dean. "There you go Dean, what do you think of that?"

"Mm, yes," Dean's eyes were unfocussed as he looked down in Castiel's direction. "Feels good."

Castiel smiled and turned all of his attention onto Dean again. He sought out the sensitive places inside, especially the one that would drive Dean into orgasm. Then he added a second finger using them to stretch, touch, rub and generally drive Dean into a frenzy. It was surprising how easy that task was, as Dean called out to him and to Sam in turn, his body straining and his dick twitching.

Once Castiel had Dean well stretched, Sam's hand reached down and wrapped around Dean's dick, lightly fisting him in time to the movements Cas was making. "Yeah Dean, this is for you big brother. All for you."

“Sammy…” Dean’s entire body arched and moved into the rhythm of it, pushing against Castiel’s fingers then into Sam’s hand. “Oh… Cas!” His entire body shook when he came and Castiel was actually surprised to be a part of it, so surprised that he found himself going completely still and staring afterwards. Dean had just come and Castiel still had all of his clothes on. It all seemed sort of surreal.

"That's right Dean," Sam said, letting Dean's cum slip through his fingers before bringing them up to Dean's lips. "Here you go, lick these off, I know how much you like that."

Dean licked at Sam’s fingers eagerly, his tongue collecting every drop he could get to. Then he looked into Sam’s eyes, “More?”

"Yeah, there's more." Sam returned his hand to Dean's dick and laced his fingers around it, pulling as much cum off of his brother as he could, returning his hand to Dean's mouth afterwards. "How are you doing there Cas?" Sam asked. "Are you ready to slip inside him?"

Castiel shook his head briefly as he realized how real this all was. He was there and the three of them were actually doing this. “Yes, I…” he nodded and carefully slipped his fingers back out, then he removed his clothes seeing no need for them and covered his length with lube before slowly easing into Dean’s well prepared hole.

“Cas,” Dean gasped as he entered.

"That's right," Sam said, leaning his head down to kiss Dean, licking at his mouth. "It's Cas who's going to fuck you now, you'll like that, won't you?"

Dean swallowed, “Yeah.”

Castiel did not understand the need to use the crudest word possible for an act of love, but he let it pass because he was inside of Dean for the first time ever and it felt so good. He had to pause to collect himself or he might have come without much else happening.

"Should I go next Dean? When Cas is finished filling you up, should I press inside next and fill you again?" Sam licked Dean's ear and lightly bit it.

“Sammy, yes.”

Castiel began to move inside of Dean. He found and hit the place he knew felt best, then he set a steady pace hitting it again, and again, harder and harder. That was the way Castiel liked it best and he knew it felt good, besides, Sam would follow him so he didn’t need to worry that Dean would be sad about missing out on Sam or that Sam would end up unhappy. They could all enjoy this. It was sooner than he would have preferred that Castiel lost his hold on things and came deep inside of Dean, both of them coming hard at nearly the same time.

"Beautiful," Sam whispered, licking his lips and watching the two of them. "Damn Cas, you're... wow." He reached down and lightly ran a hand down Cas' chest, eyes watching Castiel for any hint that the touch was unwanted.

“I am? Thank you,” he’d been around them enough to know that was a compliment. Sam’s hand felt nice against his skin.

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "You've got an amazing body." Then something seemed to strike him and he pursed his lips briefly before shaking his head. "How would you like to switch places with me? I suspect Dean would like a reason to clean your dick off."

Castiel nodded and slowly drew out of Dean who barely stifled a moan of complaint. “I think he would like other things about that too,” he said. “Want me to make your clothes go away?” He definitely wouldn’t mind doing it. Way too much of Sam was still covered.

"Oh," Sam looked down at himself, then back up to Cas. "Sure, that sounds good.”

With a light touch the clothes were gone and the sight of Sam naked made Castiel smile.

Sam gave a brief shiver and then looked down at himself. "That feels a bit strange, but... it's nice, yes?" He looked up at Cas shyly and leaned forward to kiss Cas again.

Castiel leaned into the kiss and held it for a time as he shifted the two of them so Sam was in his place, then he broke away to take hold of Dean’s arms. “Dean does not normally seem to like it. It is too sudden and kind of creepy.”

“Yes, it is,” Dean said. His voice was rather husky and a bit uneven.

"Well Dean's not in charge tonight," Sam said. Then he chuckled. "There's something very sensual about stripping someone, but this is nice too, it all being gone without having to do any work." Sam reached out and slipped his fingers to Dean's ass, getting some of the wetness to put on himself.

“No, he’s not.” Castiel pressed his dick lightly against Dean’s lips and Dean began licking and lightly sucking it clean just as Sam had suggested he would. It just felt very pleasant at first.

Sam angled himself at Dean's hole and then began pushing inside him, his arms wrapping around Dean's legs so he could hold his brother close while he did this. "Here I come Dean," he said softly.

“Sammy, like that, yes Sammy, feels so good,” Dean responded, his lips and breath trailing along Castiel’s dick raising the heat of desire in him again, slowly.

"You want that, don't you Dean? Want me inside, mixing with Cas, filling you up so full you can't stand it." Sam slowly pressed in further. "Do you want me slow or fast Dean?"

As Dean moaned Castiel could almost see him thinking that over, debating, deciding. “Slow, I want to feel you Sammy, feel you for a long time.”

"As you wish Dean," Sam said, inching in until his whole, long dick was seated fully inside of his brother. Then he leaned forward and kissed Castiel's shoulder. "You look delicious Cas," he whispered.

Castiel felt his startled look form on his face as he looked at Sam. Then Dean’s tongue licked across him again and he looked back at Dean. This was a really good place to be, with these two men. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Moving his hips slowly, Sam pulled out, then pushed into his brother again, continuing to kiss Cas' shoulder. Then his tongue flicked out and licked a path across Cas' skin. "Yeah," Sam moaned. "Delicious."

Castiel sighed in contentment, enjoying the heat as it slowly built inside of him. The slow pace Sam set was both patient and teasing. Dean moved with it, not rushing things, but occasionally omitting desperate, needy sounds. It was amazing to Castiel that Sam could set such a slow pace when he had yet to come himself. He had to have a great deal of control to be able to do that.

"Cas, Dean," Sam began to moan, his hands clutching at Dean's hips tightly. "Yeah, feel so good." He kissed and licked at Cas' back randomly for a time. Then he leaned his head down, and pressed it into Cas, his hips beginning to speed up, snapping into his brother more forcefully. "Yes," he moaned. "Yes."  
Dean began to cry out for Sam and then Castiel turned, pinning Dean’s arms down with a thought instead of his hands, and ran his hands over Sam’s chest. He leaned in and kissed him, feeling the heat rise as Sam and Dean came closer and closer to climax.

Sam groaned and pressed closer to Cas, opening his mouth and kissing with wild abandon, his pace speeding up until he was frantic. One hand moved around to wrap around Dean's dick as he brought himself over the edge. When he came, he was gasping into Cas' mouth, clutching tightly to his older brother. Castiel felt the spray of Dean’s cum on his skin and gasped right back into Sam’s mouth as his own climax consumed him. Leaning in for another kiss he pulled Sam down on top of Dean, nearly on top of Dean himself, sliding off to the side a bit as the three of them held each other.

For several moments there was nothing but heavy breathing, then Sam kissed the skin nearest himself and said, "Holy shit guys, that was awesome. Tell me we can do it again sometime."

“I would like that,” Castiel replied.

Dean grunted in a rather noncommittal way. A little while later he said, “Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Could you let me move my arms now?”

“Oh, yes, sorry Dean.”

Sam chuckled and then carefully slipped out of his brother. "Damn," he whispered. "I hate that part." Then he twisted to the other bed and pulled the top blanket off, bringing it over to them.

“Yeah, me too,” Dean agreed as Castiel shifted and helped Sam spread the blanket over the three of them.

"You staying with us tonight Cas?" Sam asked, looking over at the angel and curling up next to Dean, one hand reaching out to lightly brush against Cas.  
“Should I go?” Cas asked, putting an arm around Dean himself and touching Sam on the other side. He was feeling incredibly satisfied.

"I'd like it if you stayed," Sam said, looking up at Dean. "How about you?"

“Stay,” Dean instructed in a very familiar way that made Castiel relax completely.

“Yes, I’m staying,” he said softly and settled in for the night.

Sam chuckled and closed his eyes. "Good," he said, then allowed himself to float into sleep.


End file.
